


Second Chances

by JollyRoger



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyRoger/pseuds/JollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on my old headcanons. Don't take it seriously. And yes, I know that reincarnation doesn't exist in this canon (and there's no reason for Ryuk to be reincarnated in the first place), BUT ANYWAY, I just wanted to write this for my own enjoyment. Happy birthday, Teru, you're still the greatest character ever.

"I think he likes you."

"I'm not interested," Teru says, gazing pensively into the dusky distance. "Who?"

Katsumata Izuru, otherwise known as Ryuk, the self-proclaimed rising star of the local visual punk scene and Teru's neighbor, gives Teru a weird look. "That American dude from your gym. Come the fuck _on_."

"That again," Teru sighs wearily. There is nothing even remotely likable about Ryuk: he is vulgar, loud and immature, his jokes tend to be either crude or outdated, and his style and grotesque make-up are entirely inappropriate for someone of his age (Teru knows from his own sources that Katsumata Izuru is turning thirty-seven this year). Yet somehow or other, they always end up hanging out at their balconies on such quiet evenings, exchanging nonsensical observations. Well, Ryuk's observations are definitely nonsensical, at least.

"Give the poor guy a chance," Ryuk insists. "He's smitten with you. It's not his fault that he doesn't know your real personality." He takes a drag on his cheap cigarette and exhales a cloud of absolutely toxic smoke. "I mean, maybe you two knew each other in a previous life. Maybe you were supposed to be together, but you messed up and everything went to the dogs. For all we know."

Teru glares at him from behind his glasses. "I refuse to accept responsibility for something _you made up_."

"Well, _you_ always want people to accept responsibility for _everything_."

"I'm a prosecutor," Teru retorts. "Speaking of that, I still have work."

"This. _This_ is your problem," Ryuk exclaims and throws his large hands up. "You're too obsessed with your job, like you're the only one who can do it or something. I bet it ruined you in your previous life, too."

"Sure," Teru replies dryly. "Stop smoking into my face. What was his name again?"

"Stephen Gevanni," Ryuk says. "Stephen Gevanni," he repeats with a wide, toothy, triumphant grin.


End file.
